Forever Captive Never Yours
by yoitsyourstruly
Summary: "Tell me," he whispered in her ear slowly. "Tell me Tessa why you continue to disobey me?" His breath that fanned across her cheek smelt of burnt sugar and something distinctly minty. Tessa had to force herself not to lean into his gripping hands, and sigh in content at his proximity. He was holding her and her brother captive. He was her enemy. She was suppose to hate him.
1. Simply Surviving

Theresa Gray absolutely hated the great city of London.

It wasn't that she hated the many tourist sights, or the weather no matter how dreary. No, Theresa Gray hated the fact that in a city that was exactly 1.12 square miles she couldn't find her missing brother anywhere. It had been one year. It had been exactly one year since her brother had seemingly disappeared off the face of the earth, and his last known location was here. Here in 1.12 square mile London her brother had last been seen wandering into an abandoned building on Queen Victory St. He could be anywhere by now considering her lead was six months ago.

She'd been in this country six months wasting away her savings to find a brother who left her and her dead aunt to rot in a decaying apartment. Why, may you ask, was she spending her aunts life insurance money on a worthless brother? Well that question was more complicated than she would like to admit, but it all started with a stupid letter, better described as a death threat.

 _Dear Theresa Gray,_

 _Your beloved brother Nathaniel has found himself in quite the bind. Due to recent gambling and interference with a notorious incorporation, Mr. Gray is being held until the money he owes us is paid in full. His well beingis of no concern to us, and one way or another this debt will be paid. You can cooperate willingly or unwillingly, and if you don't come to us we will come to you. The latter result will not be kind._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Shadowhunters_

That was it, no clues, no location, nothing. She had vague results to an unfulfilled debt, and the burning image of the things they could be doing to her brother. Nate was an idiot, but she loved him. After their parents unsolved murder and their aunts short and failed battle with cancer, Nate was all she had left, and as much frustration and anger that he caused her she still loved him. That was why she had spent the last six months in the city she had grown to hate looking for leads on Nate.

She had found Shadowhunter Inc. when she first came into the city, and with naive indifference marched right into the tall crystal building and demanded to talk to the man in charge. That got her laughed at and rudely escorted out by security. Then she went to the law enforcement a bit more calm with her accusations, and yet again got laughed at. "The Shadowhunters are where they are because of the illegal things they do. They're feared, and they're respected because of it. Your brother is as good as dead." the words of the bobbies were extremely encouraging.

All out of options, Theresa spent the last month spying on the abandoned building from her rented apartment across the street during the day, and walked its crumbling halls at night just hoping for some clue. Surely the Shadowhunters knew that she was in town. Would they come to her? Were they baiting her with her own thoughts and their endless silence? It was agonizing, this wait. Her imagination was torturing her.

Tonight was no different than the last month. She was wandering the halls aimlessly, searching but not expecting. She'd long ago stopped expecting to find things, and she'd started months ago to give up. Tonight, she told herself, tonight would be the last night she would search this place. "Let the Shadowhunters come," she said aloud defiantly. "Let them come and give to me what they threatened because I've searched and searched and they're threats have been nothing but a haunting nightmare." She wasn't done. She was on a rampage storming through every room shouting profanities and cursing them all to hell. "What do you want from me!" she screeched into the empty air. "I just want my brother back you worthless cowards! Give him back!" she slammed her fist through the weak plaster over and over again. All her pent up anger finally coming to a head.

It was over. Nate was dead or worse, and she was wasting away in her own mind. She was driving herself insane. Through hitting the wall and screaming at the top of her lungs, her sleeplessness had finally caught up with her. She found the edges of her vision darkening and she started to slide down the wall. When her tear stained cheeks hit the cold stone of the floor she knew she would either die tonight or leave tomorrow. Her will to live had been vanquished long ago, only now did she allow herself to truly give up.


	2. Mysterious Meeting

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The rest belongs to the true mastermind, Cassandra Claire.**

 ***The Iron Sister gave me major inspiration to make the Shadowhunters appear as the antagonists. The characters therefore will be OOC***

Tessa did not awake feeling refreshed. It could be due to the uneasiness she felt at not coming to at the exact place she clocked out. She sat up slowly wincing as she put weight on her bruised hands. Her surroundings were pitch black though not much more welcoming than the weak plaster walls and stone cold floors she fell asleep to. She could feel that her entire environment was stone. Above, below, beside. A wave of claustrophobia overcame her, and the uneasiness in her chest turned to panic. Where was she? How did she get here? Did she sleep walk? Was she kidnapped?

The air was damp and cold, she was shaking in her thin sweater and jeans. Her clothes were intact, but her shoes were missing. Definitely kidnapped but not raped. Well, not yet anyway. Who knows what could happen between now and when she was found. If she was ever found. Who would come looking for her anyway? All the people who loved and cared about her were dead or soon to be dead, and as far as her acquaintances at the University of New York were concerned she'd dropped out a year ago. There was no one in this whole world who could save her. She was practically dead already just as the rest of her family. What a wonderful fate.

Through her hysterical thoughts she barely registered a heavy wooden door opposite her position on the floor swing open. In it stood a lean figure whose hood hid the face beneath. One pale hand held an electric lantern and the other a jeweled serpent headed cane. Even without looking upon the strangers face she knew it was a man. A man who gave off power and weakness in a single vibe. Her thoughts were immediately silenced and confusion replaced them.

The man stepped forward into the room and shut the door with a loud band. The sudden movement had Tessa fleeing into a corner as far away as possible and pressing her back against it to try and seem smaller. She did not remain sitting though, she would fight if she had to. The hooded figure chuckled deeply and the sound sent unexpected shudders through Tessa's spine. Whether they were of fear or pleasure she was unsure, but she didn't dwell on the thought to long. He set the lantern on a hook near the door and then proceeded to take three more steps toward her. He kept his distance, but she still couldn't help but feel caged by him.

"Hello," his deep voice spoke, to formally for an occasion such as this. "Theresa Gray, may I say it is a pleasure to meet you. Your brother speaks of you in high regard."

She looked at him defiantly, gray eyes flashing with annoyance but she dared not say a word. These were the people who had taken her brother. These were the people that had caused her to uproot her life. These people were the Shadowhunters, but she would not answer to them unless it was about the money Nate owed. They did not deserve it and they could kill her for all she cared, but she would not go down without a fight. "I know what you must be thinking, but we aren't as bad as we seem." He spoke slowly his voice winding its way under her skin making goosebumps raise on her arms. Suddenly the room seemed much colder and her small shudders were threatening to become violent. She wished he'd go away soon before he saw the fear she was trying to conceal. He was soon speaking again, "Your words to us in the old warehouse could get you in quite an amount of trouble if the wrong person had heard them." So they had been watching her! This entire time they watched her struggle and suffer in agony from her own thoughts, and they did nothing to help her find her brother and give them the money they so desperatly wanted. _What did you think would happen?_ Her thoughts goaded. _Did you really think that the minute they knew you were going to fulfill their promises that they'd let him go?_

If they didn't want the money then what did they want? Her thought process was once again broken when she came to comprehend that the man was much closer to her than he once was. She bit back a cry of surprise and attempted to see beneath the hood. "Don't worry Miss Gray," he whispered. "Your secret is safe with me." He then backed away as quick as he came before Tessa could glimps anything but a blur of silver.

"I know your just bursting with thousands of questions," the silver man said signifigantly louder than before, "and all will be answered in due time if, and only if, you continue to cooperate with us. Remember that failing to do so will result in nasty concequences ." With that he spun on his heel away from her and threw open the door, grabbing the lanturn in the process. Without so much as a goodbye or a fleeting look, she was once again plunged into darkness.

 **Sarah (Guest): I don't know, is it? Thanks for your review! This chapter wouldn't have come out today if it wasn't for your feedback.**

 ** _Hello my fellow fanfictioners! This is my first fan fiction on this site, and I will probably screw up a lot. Hence the disclaimer not on the first chapter and all the rest on the second. I also do not have anyone to do the editing and I am a major comma hater. Nevertheless, I will try to write you a fantastic story despite my crappy grammar and comma usage. I love hearing from you guys and I will reply to all members through PM and try to mention the guests before or after the A/N. So follow, favorite and review! Thanks :)_**


	3. Incredulous Information

H **oly crap, this is a long chapter! I know guys, I know that my grammar (especially my commas) sucks, but you guys are awesome for putting up with it. Review responses will be at the bottom. :)**

 ****This will not be Wessa or Heronstairs. Sorry guys it's Jessa 100%. If you don't like it I'm not forcing you to read it. ****

 *****Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own TID. All rights go to the genius Cassie Claire! I just own the plot…and even that will never be up to par with her awesomeness*****

She didn't know how long she had been locked up in the room. It could have been days or maybe hours, but Tessa did know that if she went another minute without something in her stomach she was going to cry. She wasn't much of an eater in the first place. With the stress of trying to find her brother, and trying to save as much money as possible for the Shadowhunters while still abiding in their stupid city, she found eating to be a very unimportant part of her daily living. She had gone a few days at a time with nothing but a piece of bread and tea in her stomach and felt fine, but when she was kidnapped she was going on her second day without food. She was sure that if she had to wait any longer the hunger pains would rip her wide open.

She was also very thirsty. If there was one thing she made sure to do, it was hydrate. They couldn't at least give her water? When the mysterious silver man had left she had done nothing but pace, but because of her misfortunes she could do nothing more than sit in a fetal position in the middle of the room where it seemed to be warmest. She was tired, but she was too cold and too hungry to find solace in sleep. She was to hyper aware of the constant darkness and the piercing silence to let her once wild imagination pass the time.

So she just sat there.

She sat and sat, and at one point tried to sing to clear the silence, but grimaced at the grating sound her parched throat croaked out. She was starting to wish the man would come back. If nothing else he would provide a source of entertainment, or fear, but at this point she would take both.

Then, almost as if he had been reading her mind, the same hooded figure came storming through the door. He loomed over her form with the lantern; his cane absent from his hand, and even without looking upon his face she knew he held no pity for her half starved, dehydrated state. Instead he barked, "Get up! " She didn't move. At this point she didn't think her legs could hold her and her head was pounding.

Her unresponsiveness was obviously the wrong move. "I said get up you stupid girl!" he ordered again, Still Tessa remained still, as if she were carved from stone. She knew it was stupid to disobey him, but for some reason, despite the power he held, she wasn't afraid of him. His sigh was loud in her ears as he bent down to grab her by the arms and haul her up. Once upright she found the courage to wrench away from him and stand unsteadily on her own. She didn't want to be held by him, or touched by him at all. Contradicting feelings rushed though her when he did, and Tessa hated nothing more than being unsure of her own feelings.

"Follow me, a few people desire to meet you," his tone was still commanding, but it had finally lost its chilly edge. Tessa still did not say a word, but instead of continuing to give him a hard time, she willingly followed him.

It was significantly colder outside her room, but not much lighter. The only thing she could see was the outline of her captors back, so instead of trying and failing to remember her way or take in her surroundings, she tried to imagine what her captor looked like under his hood. She remembered a flash of silver. Was it a piercing? Braces? The skin of his hands were sickly pale, and his fingers were thin and long. Perhaps he played an instrument? Piano? Guitar? She was letting her imagination finally take over, and pictures of a black haired man with piercings along his face, playing a guitar filled her vision. She was so wrapped up in this image that she didn't notice he had stopped, and proceeded to run right into his back.

"Sorry!" She apologized quickly and then cursed herself. It was force of habit to apologize when she had done something clumsy, but the last thing she wanted to do was give them the satisfaction of hearing her speak. The man said nothing, only giving a slight shake of his head before opening a door and beckoning her in with a long finger. She hesitated. Until now following him down the hallway seemed like a smart thing to do given the circumstances, but now that she was here a new feeling of terror washed over her. Who wanted to meet her? It didn't matter, she decided. Tessa squared her shoulders, set her face into an unreadable mask, and marched right passed him.

The room she entered into was as dark as the room she was locked in, but, to her relief, much warmer. It wasn't until the door slammed behind her did a light turn on. Tessa flinched back from the sudden intrusion of light, bright spots dancing across her vision. When she finally did adjust to the light she noticed that there were four people sitting in elaborately decorated chairs. Unlike the figure who brought her here, these people's faces were uncovered, and each face looked at her differently. The man closest to her right shared a striking similarity to the boy on his right; both with full heads of golden blonde hair and green eyes, but one was lean and tall while the other was a bit shorter with a significant amount of more muscle. Next to the skinnier of the two was a girl who didn't look much younger than Tessa. Her raven hair was stick straight and fell slightly passed her shoulders, and under arched eyebrows that gave her stony face a comical innocent look were dark blue eyes that gazed at her with indifference. Next to the girl was a tall man who could only be her brother. His similar hair was cut much shorter than the rest of his male companions, but his eyes, the same blue as the girls, bore into her gray ones with a fire so hot she felt as if she was burning alive. His gaze was full of a hatred she had never endured, and she wondered if he looked at everyone that way or if she had some how done something to deserve it.

The man who escorted her here remained silent, but walked across the room to place himself in the seat beside the shorter blonde man. He kept his hood up, and she noticed for the first time that while the others were dressed sharply he was wearing a hoodie and jeans. Why did he seem so set apart when he obviously belonged? "Ah Theresa, or should I say Tessa? It is what you are familiar with isn't it?" the dark haired man spoke up, his hateful eyes never wavering. Indignation flared inside of her. She felt trapped under there gazes, as if she was in a den of starved lions, and she could no longer keep silent. "It's Theresa to you," she sneered. It wasn't the most clever comeback, but she didn't want them calling her Tessa. Tessa was a name of familiarity. It was only a name the people she loved called her, and she knew no one here loved her. She wouldn't let them turn the only tie she had left to her old life into something she hated.

The hooded man chuckled under his breath at her comment, and it reverberated lightly in the stone room. The blue eyed man shot him a disapproving look, clearly not amused, and the returned his gaze to her. The hatred in his eyes flared hotter. "Tessa, Theresa it's all the same," the girl spoke up. Her voice held an elegance that Tessa envied, and she found herself irrationally hating her more. " Despite what we call you Miss Gray, I think you know why your here. We want something from you, and we intend to get it."

Tessa almost laughed out loud. She was willingly going to give them the money! Why make a big fuss about two unimportant Americans? She was sure they had many other things to worry about. Again Tessa could not stay silent, "You want the money Nate owes you! I get it. Why kidnap me if you know I'm going to comply to your demands willingly?" She exclaimed in outrage.

The girl through her head back and laughed. Tessa didn't know what she found so funny, but if they were making fun of her-"Theresa dear! Money is the least of our worries. In fact your brother isn't even with us," her laughter had been composed to a sly smirk, and Tessa wanted nothing more than to punch it right off her face. Her brother wasn't here? But the letter? "What about the letter?" She spat, "I doubt you just go around sending vague death threats to just anyone."

The tall blonde man spoke up this time. "Of course not you stupid girl. We send them out to people we want something from; to get people to bend to our will," he sneered.

They were speaking to her as if she was daft, "If it's not money than what do you want?" She asked with an eerie calm she had forgotten she possessed.

Mr. Hatred spoke up again, and as he did she caught the hooded man reclining back in his seat as if preparing for a long story. She was suddenly nervous. "Centuries ago," he started, standing up with a flourish of his black tailcoat, " A family, notorious for the enslavery of all ethnicities, controlled most of the United Kingdoms land. Of course after the wars, and the Monarchy taking over, they lost almost all of it. This family, however, now runs a large incorporation in York. They have been our rivals in business for decades, and York is the only place in all of the UK who doesn't bow to the Shadowhunters. They don't even fear us! This has proven a major problem."

Tessa wasn't following how any of this involved her, and just as she was about to voice her opinion he started up again. "I know you're probably wondering how any of this has anything to do with you. Well it's actually pretty simple, so keep up with me. The families surname is Starkweather." He paused again, looking at Tessa to gauge her reaction to the name. She continued to stare at him blankly. He huffed, obviously dissatisfied and then continued, "Recently Aloysius Starkweather, the CEO of the company has perished. His daughter, Adele Starkweather who would be the heir, had died at a young age, or so they thought. Aloysius, the sly old man, hid his darling daughter in America with a normal, unsuspecting family. She grew up the perfect little American, and then married a perfect American man, Richard Gray. Together they had a daughter." She was finally fitting the pieces together, but how was this possible? Her mother was Elizabeth Gray, previously a Moore. This wasn't true. It couldn-

"That's right Miss Gray. I see you've finally got it. Elizabeth Gray is the missing Adele, and since she is dead that makes you the rightful heir of Starkweather Inc."

 **Reviews:**

 **Sarah: Jem is indeed bad to the bone. I hope this update was to your liking.**

 **Guest: Ah, dude I hope you know who you are since you didn't leave a name. Anyways, I'M SO HAPPY I RENDERED YOU SPEECHLESS! I just hope it was from amazement and not anything else.**

 **SilverCarstairs: OH MY GOSH YOU ROCK! Literally girl, your rambling on dragons and snakes cracked me up, but was also kinda accurate. I mean I changed the head of the cane to a snake because in TID the quest for Mortmain all started with the orboros, and I thought…huh well. I wanted Jem to come across as a little like a snake as well. Dangerous, cold blooded, sneaky, and a bit sinister. Anyways! I won't ever, EVER write about rape and/or self harm. Mainly because I do understand (not searching for pity I have just come to terms because God is an awesome God) and I think that writing about such things is awful in every sense. You don't ever have to worry about that with me, and I thank you for the continuation of your reading because your reviews rock my socks off. As to your agreement with** ** _kirawalker_** **about Heronstairs…it'll have to be a no, and I am not sorry about it either. Not a homophobe and I don't hate them, but I have my own beliefs and to avoid conflict and controversy I avoid such topics. I hope you keep reading and reviewing! People like you make my chapters that much more enjoyable to write.**

 **kirawalker: Sorry chick, I won't. If you want to know why, refer to the bottom of my reply to** ** _Silvercarstairs_** **. I do hope you keep reading. :)**


End file.
